Fall
by IHeartHarry77
Summary: Janie knows that she's going blind. It's enevitable. Feeling sexual tensions in her relationship with Cabel, she wonders if he'll want to stay with her for much longer. Janie feels she needs to keep Cabe with her, and she knows just the way.
1. Lost Memories

Janie stands in the dirt road, right at the edge of the driveway. A cold sweat rushes over her sleep deprived body, and her slightly gnarled fingers tremble slightly. She stares longingly at what was supposed to be her sweet getaway from all of her nightmares. That is, until she had to face reality. A tear stings at her eye. She lowers her head, and lets it hit the ground. She knows exactly what's going to happen to her. And she knows he'll leave her soon.

The sound of tires on gravel coming from behind startles her, and she straightens her spine and whips her head around, hitting herself in the face with dirty blonde hair. She recognizes his car immediately, and becomes instantly frightened. She knows she's not supposed to be her.

Cabel rolls down his window and pokes his head out. He's smiling. "Get in the car, Hannagan."

Janie furrows her eyebrows. "How did you know I was here?"

"Come on, Janie. When I didn't find you at home, I knew you'd gone to Henry's house." Cabe says to her with the same smile on his face. "Just get in the car and we'll take a drive and talk."

She turns to face the small, dilapidated house again. "What if I can't come back?"

Cabe sighs, and opens the car door. He steps outside and walks over to her. Hugs her from behind, because he knows she loves it. "Then this will be the first of many difficult steps in a new direction. Okay?"

She feels herself about to cry. "Can I look inside just one more time, Cabe?"

"If it'll make it easier for you." He replies, knowing very well that it won't.

She starts up the driveway, the sun beating down on her a little harder with every step she takes. Finally, she reaches the small house. It's actually sort of eerie, seeing it in this state. Knowing she couldn't get inside if she tried, she peered through the dirty window. It was completely empty inside, and it seemed smaller then when all of Henry's furniture was inside.

She sighs and turns around. Cabel is starting up the driveway. She meets him halfway and hugs him.

He holds her tightly.

She loves that.

He whispers. "Ready to get out of here?"

Janie pulls away, and the two walk hand in hand to Cabe's car.

**Sorry for the shortness of the first chapter, but I'm working on chapter two, and I promise it will be much longer. Please send me a review. I enjoy PM's. :)**


	2. A Burning Need

Janie is quiet when she follows Cabel into his small house. She's worried. He probably wants to talk, well knowing that Janie wants nothing more than to forget everything that lies ahead of her.

But Cabel's not talking.

He's turned around now, facing her. The tips of his long fingers sink into her hips, massaging. She puts her ice cold hands over his warm, soft ones and closes her eyes, leaning her forehead against his.

Cabe moves his fingers down to her thighs, and rests them, relazing his palms on her jeans.

"Janie..." he whispers.

She doesn't let him finish.

She moves over to the couch and carefully positions herself in a relaxed manner, and pulls him over with her eyes. He gets the message and walks idly over to his torn up couch. He sits on her, his legs stradling her waist.

His eyes are hungry.

Janie puts her hands under his t-shirt, letting her hands explore the toned body that lies underneath. She traces his scars, just like she always does. She loves the way they feel against his muscles, damp with sweat.

Cabe nibbles on her ear sensually as she lifts his shirt off.

He helps her.

Kisses her lightly.

Janie wants to be on top now.

She pushes back on his chest, and he lays on the couch in the opposite direction. She takes his position, sitting on his pelvis, running her soft hands over his heaving chest. Teasing him, her hands get lower and lower on his middle.

"Janie," he wimpers, "Please."

She leans down and kisses him all over. His chest, his stomach, his scars. He runs his hands through her hair, begging for more.

He helps her lift her shirt over her head, and then runs his hands over the curve above her waist.

She kisses the tip of his arousal. That drives him nuts. Makes it more painful.

Cabel unbuttons his jeans, giving himself more room to breathe. Janie slips of her jeans.

He sits up, leaning against the arm of the couch, wrapping his strong arms around the bare skin on her back, warming her up. Squeezing her tight, he pulls her twoard him and unhooks her bra, letting it fall in between them, right in his lap. Janie picks it up and throws it on the floor, letting Cabe kiss her breasts.

She slips his boxers of slowly, and lays down. Cabe takes off her panties with his teeth.

"Fuck me," she whispers in his ear, "Or do I have to beg?"

He smiles. "Either way, it's going to be hot."

She closes her eyes, letting Cabel find his rhythm inside of her. She kisses him, and thrusts her hips with him, sighing with pleasure.

"Mmm," he starts, "Do you like that?" His voice is low and husky, very sexual.

Janie nods, extremely aroused. Becoming hotter and hotter for him by the second. "Oh Cabe. Yes!"

He goes into her faster. "Say my name again."

"Cabe!" She moans. She never wants him to stop.

Gradually, they slow down, letting their heated breath warm up each others necks.

He holds her tightly until evening, until she falls asleep in his warm arms, and he decides not to wake her. She can stay with him for the night.


End file.
